


sitting, wishing, waiting

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: In Public, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The diner itself was unremarkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sitting, wishing, waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "dom!Sam, sub!Dean, public display with a sex toy"

The diner itself was unremarkable.

It was a small place by the gas station, filled with a steady stream of tired truck drivers, hungry travelers and passing families. The wait staff were friendly and the menu was standard, but what made Sam happy were the abundance of solid wooden chairs that surrounded the tables, rather than benches or booths.

Finding a table in the corner and out of the way of most people's paths, he'd sent Dean to the toilets with a knowing smile and the instruction to prep himself thoroughly. Dean had frowned in confusion but had obediently headed off to the bathrooms, trusting Sam and more than likely turned on by the suspense.

Sam watched as he returned four minutes later, adjusting his pants as subtly as possible while he wound his way back through the diner. As soon as he reached the table, Sam kicked the opposite chair back, saying smugly, "Have a seat."

Dean's eyebrows shot up as he got a look at the chair. An uncomfortably large blue buttplug rose up from the seat, buckled in place around the chair with what looked like a belt, and making it very clear where Sam intended him to sit.

Dean looked nervously at his brother. "Sammy, I don't know if-"

Sam's expression brooked no argument. "Dean, that thing's kinda bright. Wouldn't want to catch anyone's attention..."

"Oh, 'cause me shoving it up my ass wouldn't catch anyone's attention," he shot back with a sarcastic whisper, but edged closer to the chair in embarrassment.

Sam opened his mouth to argue back, but caught sight of the waitress glancing over at them from the other side of the diner and instead ordered firmly, voice mimicking their father's as much as possible, "Sit down, Dean."

It had the desired effect when Dean, knowing what was expected of him, murmured in defeat, "Yes, Sir."

Making a show of placing his jacket over the back of the chair, he hitched his jeans down, keeping his hardening dick covered as he gingerly positioned his lubed hole over the large plug.

Sam watched in enjoyment as Dean braced his weight on the chair, the muscles in his upper arms trembling as he slowly and carefully lowered himself down, stifling a groan as the plug brushed his prostate. Finally seated, he shifted to as comfortable a position as possible while Sam rubbed his aching cock through his jeans, turned on by the thought of his brother filled and held in place in the middle of a public diner.

Regaining his breath, Dean glared up at his brother. "You happy now?"

Sam grinned, sliding his hand into his pocket and clicking the remote. "Very."

Dean nearly shot off his chair as he cried aloud at the vibrations against his prostate. "Sam!"

"Sit down," Sam whispered urgently when he saw a waitress heading in their direction. "Now."

Reading Sam's tone, Dean sank back down, gritting his teeth against the stimulation to his ass, and paled when Sam instructed quickly, "You're going to sit here the whole meal without getting up and without coming." He smirked as an idea occurred to him. "I'll let you come when you finish your meal."

Shifting painfully, Dean nodded. "Whatever you say, Sammy."

Sam smiled. "Good."

The waitress' heels clicked as she approached and Sam looked up at her with a smile. "Hey, I think we're ready to order."

She beamed, glancing unsuspectingly between the two of them. "Sure thing. What can I get you?"

Sam gave the menu a cursory glance. "I'll have a cheeseburger with fries." His smile grew wider and darker and he looked pointedly at Dean as he added, "And a salad for my brother. The biggest one you've got."


End file.
